VoxelSniper Wiki
---Overview--- VoxelSniper is the premier long range map editing tool for Minecraft SMP. This plugin allows you to edit any block that you can see using an arrow (for replacing) and a gun powder. VoxelSniper 5 introduces significant under-the-hood '''improvements, streamlining the number of brushes while increasing the number of brush options. Better documentation means it's never been easier to learn to use VoxelSniper. Experienced VoxelSniper users should scan the page for the tremendous new features in VoxelSniper 5!ions Instructions Only licensed individuals may use the VoxelSniper tool! Make sure your account is set up to be able to use the commands as you install the plugin. 1. Download '''VoxelSniper.jar into your Server's "plugins" folder. 2. Restart your server. You will notice upon startup the VoxelSniper will display messages in the console telling you it has created files. 3. Players having Op will have automatically Sniper rank. If you want to use permissions, then giving a player voxelsniper.sniper will grant him the Sniper rank and voxelsniper.litesniper will grant him LiteSniper rank. : Note: VoxelSniper should be treated as a loaded gun. You can do an intense amount of damage to a city, map, or world really, really quickly with it. Do not hand this tool out to people you do not trust. 4. The SniperConfig.xml file contains configuration for the plugin. It has several options: : Maximum brush size allowed to LiteSniper users (the default is 5). : An item id blacklist for LiteSnipers. 5. Be sure to always restart your server to apply changes to the VoxelSniper configuration files! Good luck, and happy sniping! Ingame Permission Commands * This is pre 5.162: Use Permissions instead after 5.162. * /addsniper playername: Gives the specified player a sniper license. Requires OP. * /addlitesniper playername: Gives the specified player a litesniper license. Requires OP. * /removesniper playername: Removes the specified player's license. Requires OP. Note: The following licenses are only temporary! They will last until the server restarts or the plugins are reloaded. * /addsnipertemp playername: This command allows a player with a VoxelSniper License to give another player a temporary license to use VoxelSniper * /addlitesnipertemp playername: Gives a player a temporary LiteSniper license. Permission Nodes : Permissions included in versions post-5.162. :* voxelsniper.* * EraserBrush * ErodeBrush * LineBrush * OverlayBrush * PaintingBrush * RandomErodeBrush * RingBrush * RulerBrush * ScannerBrush * SignOverwriteBrush * SnipeBrush * SplatterBallBrush * SplatterDiscBrush * SplatterOverlayBrush * SplatterVoxelBrush * SplatterVoxelDiscBrush * StencilListBrush * TreeSnipeBrush * TriangleBrush * UnderlayBrush * VoltMeterBrush * VoxelBrush * VoxelDiscBrush * VoxelDiscFaceBrush These are the Voxel Sniper commands. VoxelSniper Default Commands VoxelSniper Cheat Sheet. Least Update: 9/11 /d: Resets your Vox * Note: When you are new to VoxelSniper, be in the habit of using this after every job, especially if you are doing heavy terraforming where one click can cause a big mess to clean up. VoxelSniper Settings /vs: VoxelSniper Settings. This command will give you a printout of all of VoxelSniper's current settings, letting you check them over before you pull the trigger. * Note: Replace and Ink information is only displayed on applicable brushes. If you're not seeing them, make sure you are using the proper brush! /vs brushes Brush List. This command returns all of VoxelSniper's brush options. /vs brusheslong Brush Long-name List. This command will give you the long-name versions of the brushes. /vs perf Performer List. This command returns all of VoxelSniper's Performer options. /vs perflong Performer Long-name List. This command will give you the long-name versions of the performers. Brush /b instructions: The brush command is the gateway to the VoxelSniper box of world-editing wonders. This command can be as simple as changing the active brush type, its size, or to issue a string of instructions (such as the Erosion Brush's settings). Many brushes behave wildly differently depending on the settings you've loaded into your Sniper's Brush, so make sure you know what variables you are working with before pulling the trigger! * Tip: Each brush has it's own in-game manual! To access this, we just ask VoxelSniper for "info" on that particular brush. * Example: /b b info will give you information on the Ball Brush. * Notice: The name of your favorite brushes may have changed from VS4 to VS5, make sure to read the section on Performers below. Performers VoxelSniper 5 brings a significant reorganization of how brushes are designed and accessed. Previous versions of VoxelSniper were very inconsistent in how to access related brushes. To place a ball of blocks, one used to type /b b then switch to /b ib or /b ibr or /b br depending on exactly how the blocks needed to be manipulated. The devs of VoxelSniper realized that this was confusing to Snipers, especially as many brushes (the line brush, for example) didn't have an ink version when it seemed they should. VS5 now separates the code into two parts. Brushes determine WHERE blocks will change (such as in a ball shape), whereas Performers determine HOW blocks change (such as ink or no-physics). The benefit of this change is that any brush that can possibly use a given Performer (such as ink) does so from the outset. Performers are changed by adding the Performer name (short or long) after the brush name in the /b command. * Ex: A "plain" ball brush is /b b m (the m stands for material) * Ex: An "ink" ball brush is /b b i (the i stands for ink) * Note: Some brushes, such as the erosion brush or the monster brush, do not use Performers as it would not augment their functionality. Choosing a performer The m/i/c system of n * placement-option is mandatory and can be material(m') /v, ink('i) /vi or combo(c''') both * replacement-option is optional and can be '''m /vr, i''' /vir or '''c both * extras is optional and can be physics(p') no-phys * To change your performer without changing your brush use '/p '. If you don't specify a performer, it will assume the m performer. Examples * To place a disc of logs, use '/b d m ** You use m in this example because you are only placing a material - in this case you'd have used /v log to select that material. * To change an existing disc of logs to redwood logs, use /b d i ** You use i in this example because you are only placing ink on material that is already there; you'd need to set /vi 1 in this case. * If you'd like to make that disc of redwood logs from scratch in one click, use /b d c ** The c stands for "combination of material and ink." You'd also need to set /v log and /vi 1 * To replace a ball of stone with a ball of dirt, use /b b mm ** The first m means that you are only placing a material, just like in the disc examples. Just like before, you'd need to /v dirt for this. The second m means that you are only replacing a material - likewise you'd need to /vr stone for this. * To replace a ball of stone with a ball of redwood log, use /b b cm ** The c means that you are placing both a material (/v log) and a data (/vi 1), the m means that you are replacing just a material(/vr stone) * To rotate a collection of cobblestone stairs and wooden stairs (all with data 2) to face a different direction (data 3) without disturbing that data 10 cloth right next to it, use /b b ii ** The first i indicates that you are placing data (/vi 3) and the second i indicates that you are replacing only a specific ink (/vir 2) * To snipe in a still water block, use /b s mp ** The m means that you are placing a material (/v 9) and the p means that no-physics will be engaged for erosions. It may help to think of this parameter as half of the overall "brush strength". * rf# - The number of recursions the brush will perform for filling. ** Tip: Always start small with recursions, and work your way up if needed! Re-sniping in a different location with a weaker brush can yield a better result than using a stronger brush in fewer locations! * b# - Brush Size. (example: b23) ** Tip: The ideal sizes for erosion brushes tended to run between 8-20. Larger brushes are far more clumsy and often yield unwanted results. Anatomy of an Instruction Set Let's take a look at how these variables get the desired effect from the Erosion Brush's "melt" preset. The preset's instructions look like this: /b e e2 f5 re1 rf1 b10. * e2 - Our brush will be eroding blocks with 2 or more exposed faces. This means that only blocks that are well-embedded within the landscape will be eroded, giving us that "wither" to the landscape we want. * f5 - New blocks will only be created if what has been eroded has created a block space with 5 covered faces. This is just to keep things a bit smoother as we melt our landscape away. * re1 - This is our brush strength parameter for erosion. The melt brush repeats its erode function in the assigned area once. * ref - This is our brush strength parameter for filling. The melt brush repeats its fill function in the assigned area once. ** Note: Note how powerful the melt brush is with just one recursion! ** Tip: There's a video example of the erosion brushes below, but there's no teacher like experience. Just don't use these brushes near inhabited areas! The Random-Erode Brush /b re: The downside to the normal erosion brush is that, with repeated usage, an area can become too perfectly smooth. The landscape, for example, can look more like melted wax than dirt and stone. This randomized variant produces similar results without generating these inorganic features. On each click, the four erosion parameters are randomized. The arrow tool variant of the brush favors erosion while the gunpowder tool version favors fill. This brush is also easier to use, as it uses the regular brush size variable. The Overlay / Topsoil Brush The overlay brush paints over existing landscape. /b over d#: The Overlay Brush will "spray-paint" the top most blocks in its area to the blocktype set by your "/v" command. This can be used to easily clean up any exposed materials once you are done with the erosion brush, or to create new fill material two link two pieces of landscape together. * Note: The area covered by the Overlay Brush is defined by the brush size variable. * Note: When using this brush, The arrow tool will "spray down" onto the topmost blocks of the spray zone. * Note: When using this brush, the gunpowder tool will begin to create new layers of material at the top of the spray zone. * Note: By default, this brush will only paint over "natural" materials (stone, dirt, gravel, grass, trees, ores, etc). * Tip: /b over all will set the brush to paint over all material types. * Tip: You can return to "natural" mode with /b over some. overlay brush is sprayed near them. * Example: /b over d5 + /v 12 + /b 20 + /b over all will be a substantial "desert maker" brush that will demolish any structures in its wake using the arrow tool. Splatter Overlay Brush /b sover s# g# r#: This brush combines the functions of the Splatter and Overlay Brushes. The /v Voxel Select value is used to paint in, as an overlay brush would, using the seed (s), growth (g) and recursion ® of the splatter. Underlay Brush /b under d#: The Underlay is essentially the opposite of the Overlay Brush and will paint the ceilings of caves and buildings by your /v command. The (d) variable determines the depth of the brush. This will be how high you want the brush to penetrate Blend Brushes This suite of brushes allows the sniper to clean up ragged borders between different types of materials. The brush looks at the neighboring blocks of each block in the brush's area of effect to determine which material is the most common neighbor. If the brush can find a most common neighboring material for a given voxel (this excludes ties), that voxel is changed to better match the blocks around it. The user may choose to either include or exclude air in this search: By using the arrow tool, air is included, so repeated uses of these brushes are likely to act similarly to the melt and smooth presets of the erosion brush. On the other hand, excluding air (by using the gunpowder tool will make repeated uses of the blend brushes act more like the fill preset of the erosion brush. Additionally, water may also be optionally included or excluded (default). Blend brushes use standard brush size and several available sized shapes: * /b bd: Blend Disc * /b bb: Blend Ball * /b bvd: Blend Voxel Disc * /b bv: Blend Voxel * /b bb water: Blend Ball, toggles water exclusion The Drain Brush /b drain: The drain brush removes all liquid (water or lava) in a ball shape using the standard brush size variable. * /b drain d: Toggles the shape of the brush to be a disc. * /b drain true|false: Uses either the true sphere algorithm or the normal one. E''nvironment brushes'' The Tree Brush /b t treetype: The tree brush plants a tree onto the block clicked. The block must be able to support minecraft's in-game tree-growth mechanics, so it must not be covered. You can specify which tree type you wish. The available tree types can be listed with /b t info. VoxelTrees Brush Examples of Stamp methods. /b gt ''' * '''lt# - leaf value value ** Input a the data value of the kind of leaf block you want on your tree; oak is "0" or default, pine/spruce is "1", birch is "2", and jungle is "3". * wt# - wood type value ** Input a the data value of the kind of log you want on your tree; oak is "0" or default, pine/spruce is "1", birch is "2", and jungle is "3". * tt# - tree thickness number ** This field will determine the thickness of the entire tree, note that the base doesn't generate in a typical "disc" form, rather a more squared off disc. For example, inputting "2" will create a 2x2 trunk like seen in the picture, "1" will create a 1x1 trunk, "3" will create a 3x3 trunk, etc. Just keep playing with the values to find a thickness you like. * rf# - root float or false ** Will determine if roots "float" above the surface * sh# - starting height number ** Determines the starting height of the tree. Using 5 will float the tree 5 metres above the ground. * rl# - root length number ** Simply how long the roots will get. * ts# - truck slope chance 0-100 ** This will alter the percentage of how often, and the degree a tree will slope out it's trunk. Using a low number will make extremely straight trees while "100" will produce very willowy trees and split apart and slope dramatically. * bl# - branch length number ** Determines the length of the branches that are generated * minr# - minimum amount of roots number * maxr# - maximum amount of roots number ** Generates a random amount of roots between the given intervel. * minh# - minimum height number * maxh# - maximum height number ** Sets the height of the tree based on the intervel given. * minl# - minimum leaf node size number * maxl# - maximum leaf node size number ** Will determine the size of the leaf balls that will be generated. * default - restore default parameters A complex brush with MANY settings that allow you to create a variety of tree species, from realistic to fantastical. Experimentation is a must. Clean Snow Brush Indev * /b cls: The Clean Snow brush removes floating snow tiles. The brush is set to non-true circles by default. * /b cls true|false: Sets the brush use either true or false circles. these are clone and copypasta brushes Let's clone a street lamp styled structure. Setting up an appropriate Clone Zone. /b cs: The Clone / Stamp Cylinder Brush copies a zone of blocks in a cylindrical shape, allowing those copied blocks to be pasted elsewhere (hereafter referred to as the "clone zone"). The Clone zone is defined relative to a "key block" you will make your copy selection from. /b 4: The brush size variable sets the radius from the center of the clone zone. * Example: In the image at right, we've set our clone zone's radius to 4 to include the 3 blocks of the street lamp's arm and the torch on the side. /vc sets the centroid of the cylinder relative to the key block. The value can be set to a negative integer, enabling the clone zone to extend below the key block. * Example: Because the center block is difficult to click as a key block on this structure, we use "/vc -1" to include the base of the pole that resides below our key block, which will be the first wood block in the lamp's "pole". /vh sets the height, in blocks, of the clone zone. * Note: The height is counted from the centroid point, so make sure to set your height setting takes this into account if you are using a negative centroid! Make your clone zone selection final by right-clicking the key block with the Gunpowder tool. VoxelSniper will report the number of copied blocks. Re-adjust your Centroid to paste in at floor-level with the "/vc" command. * Tip: Often, this is as simple inverting the centroid value from the Clone Zone's. In this example, we will adjust from "/vc -1" to "/vc 1" before Stamping our clone. Examples of Stamp methods. Stamp a new copy of your clone zone with the Arrow tool. The Stamp Zone comes in three flavors: * /b cs 0: The Default Clone Stamp pastes in the clone zone exactly as it was at the original key block's location, including the air / empty blocks. * /b cs a: No-Air Clone Stamp the Clone Zone in, but does not stamp in the air blocks from the clone zone. This will build your stamp into the surrounding landscape. * /b cs f: Fill Stamp replaces ONLY the empty blocks in the stamp zone. All blocks in the stamp zone will remain untouched. In the example, note the missing half-block at the rear base of the stand. * Tip: This function is ideal for using the clone stamp brush with clumps for terraforming. CopyPasta Brush /b cp This is a 2-point cuboid copy and paste brush for snipers, with rotation! For safety reasons, Snipers are limited to copying a region no bigger than 10k blocks, which will accommodate a 21x21x21 region. Snipers may also toggle the pasting of air with /b cp air if they so desire. You can set the rotation with /b cp #,' '''where # is 0, 90, 180 or 270 degrees clockwise. The axis of rotation should be the column of your first point selection, but that is still being tested. Functionality of this brush is as follows: # Select two corners with the arrow (remember which you clicked first). # Copy the region with the powder. # Paste as many times as you would like with the powder, the blocks will be pasted as if this new point was the first block you had clicked with the arrow. # You may switch rotation at any point without losing your block array, but you cannot change the axis of rotation. # You may reset the brush at any time in the process by clicking the arrow a third time. Stencil Brush Stencil works similarly to schematics, you select an area, save it and later load it and paste it. The max cuboid size for Stencil is 100k blocks. * '/b st': Shows in-game help. * '/b st full|replace name: Selects the paste method for stencil and the stencil to be pasted. If no paste method is given, it defaults to fill. To make a new stencil, type /b st name ''and select a cuboid with first two arrow right clicks, third arrow right click will select paste point. Right click with gunpowder to paste. ** ''fill: Paste only into air blocks. ** full: Paste all blocks. ** replace: Paste only into existing blocks. StencilList Brush StencilList brush takes existing stencils and pastes them in a random order. This can be useful for example pasting a set of trees. To create a StencilList, navigate to '''plugins\VoxelSniper\stencilLists\ and create a .txt file, the name of this file is the same as your stencilList name. The contents of the file is each stencil name on their own line. Example: tree1 tree2 tree3 To load a stencilList, you type /b sl name. Now when you right-click with your arrow, it pastes randomly one of the stencils defined in the file. Tool Brushes * Note: These brushes do not use Performers The Ruler Brush /b r: The Ruler Brush allows a sniper to use a snipe with the Arrow and a snipe with Gunpowder to define two points. VS will then print measurements in the change in X, Y and Z, along with a Euclidean distance. The Painting Picker Brush /b paint: The Painting Picker Brush allows a sniper to use the Arrow and Gunpowder to cycle through available painting styles until the desired painting is reached. * Note: You must be within arm's length of the painting to use your tools in this fashion. * Note: Any player (not just snipers!) may access this function by targeting a painting with arm's reach and using the /paint (0-24) command. The Volt-Meter Brush /b volt: The Volt-Meter Brush allows a sniper to use the Arrow and Gunpowder to get redstone power distance/information. * Right-click with your arrow to get current flow (six directional) information. * Right-click with your gunpowder to get a voltage reading. The readout will tell you the number of remaining blocks before the line will require a repeater. Load Chunk Tool * /vchunk (for non-snipers) Cue the angelic choir! No longer will you have to relog every time you suffer a chunk error due to random Notch code or because of teleport glitches. Snipers can now instantly fix any chunk in their view radius with a simple click. Non-snipers can also fix the chunk in which they are standing with a typed command. It's just that simple! Eraser Brush * /b erase Ever want to kill a build but didn't want to have to fix the land afterwards? The eraser brush deletes all blocks except sand, stone, dirt, grass, sandstone and gravel. The landscape remains more or less intact! If you want to ignore water as well, simply use the powder brush instead of the arrow brush. Deity Brushes * Note: These brushes do not use Performers The Entity Brush /b en EntityType: The Entity Brush allowes a user to snipe-spawn single or groups (defined by the brush size variable) of entities from a safe distance. (Item, XPOrb, Painting, Arrow, Snowball, Fireball, SmallFireball, ThrownEnderpearl, EyeOfEnderSignal, ThrownExpBottle, PrimedTnt, FallingSand, Minecart, Boat, Creeper, Skeleton, Spider, Giant, Zombie, Slime, Ghast, PigZombie, Enderman, CaveSpider, Silverfish, Blaze, LavaSlime, EnderDragon, WitherBoss, Bat, Witch, Pig, Sheep, Cow, Chicken, Squid, Wolf, MushroomCow, SnowMan, Ozelot, VillagerGolem, Villager, EnderCrystal). Thanks to xmlns for use of his Mob Class from SpawnMob. * Example: After entering "/b en Sheep" and "/b 5", clicking the sniper will spawn 5 sheep at the snipe-point. * Note: You must have the animal or monster you wish to spawn enabled in Bukkit to be able to create it with VoxelSniper. * /b en info: Shows a full list of available entities. Entity Removal Brush /b er: Removes all entities except itemframes and paintings within your brush size in chunks. The Heat Ray /b hr: The Heat Ray Brush burns nearby blocks and cinders others to a "burned" state by altering them to materials like cobblestone, or obsidian. Try torching a village with it! The Heat Ray Brush uses the brush size variable to widen or narrow it's beam. * /b hr octint: Octaves parameter for the noise generator. * /b hr ampfloat: Amplitude parameter for the noise generator. * /b hr freqfloat: Frequency parameter for the noise generator. The Lightning Brush /b light: Lightning will strike the block sniped. VoxelLightning Mode /vs lightning: Engages VoxelLightning mode. Each time you pull the trigger on your sniper, the block clicked will also be struck by lightning. * Note: Bear in mind your regular snipe action will be performed in ADDITION to the lighting strike. If all you want is lightning, use the lightning brush. The Meteor Brush /b meteor: A ghast fireball is launched towards the block sniped. WARNING: Can not be undone! Also, anti-grief plugins that block explosions may nerf this brush. The Weather Wizard /vs weather: Clears all rain and snow in the next few seconds. The Warp-in-Style Brush /b w: This brush will warp you to the block sniped using the arrow. The gunpowder will create a lightning bolt at the sniped block, as well: Amaze and astound your friends! The Jockey Brush /b jockey: This brush allows you to sit on any other player or creature. Ride a slime, or just annoy the holy hell out of someone you wish would log off. Crotch + Face = FUN! * '-i:n' - Enables (y) or disables (n) the inverse mode. The inverse modes lets your target sit on you. * '-po:n' - Enables (y) or disables (n) the player-only mode. If the player-only mode is enabled, only other players can used as a target. * '-s:n' - Enables (y) or disables (n) the stack mode. If enabled, stacks all entities above the player within the players brush size. Three-Point Circle Brush Three-point circle brush example /b tpc accurate|default|smooth - Use the arrow brush to select three points, which form the corners of a triangle. Use the powder brush to have VoxelSniper place the circle that circumscribes that triangle. Works at ANY angle, although some angles work better than others. * accurate|default|smooth - Toggles how picky this brush is about placing blocks. ** accurate - Only those blocks which are as close to mathematically perfect as possible. ** default - A balanced mode which is generally pretty accurate, but can still leave gaps at some odd angles. ** smooth - The brush will place every block that could reasonably be expected to be part of the circle. Tends to make the discs thicker. May still miss a few blocks in some worst-case scenarios, but will get most of just about any circle. Note: Only available in versions 5.155 and higher. Move Brush The Move Brush will move a selection by a specified amount of blocks. (Max 5000000 blocks) * /b mv x# y# z# - Specifies the amount and direction the selection will be moved. (X: positive number => east, Y: positive number => up, Z: positive number => south) * /b mv reset - Resets the amount and direction to 0 Punish Brush This brush has its own permission: voxelsniper.punish The punish brush will apply a specific punishment to everybody in the brush size radius. /b p punishment You can list all available punishments by typing: /b p info. Some punishments accept an additional potion level parameter. This will basically define how "intensive" the effect is and the default is 10. This is specified with /vc level. You can also define the length in seconds with /vh duration. Sign Overwrite Brush The sign overwrite brush overwrites the text of signs. /b sio The arrow sets one/multiple sign/signs. The powder tool will read the text of the targeted sign into the internal buffer. Available parameters: * '-1 ...' - Sets the first text line of the internal buffer. (e.g. /b sio -1 This is text.) * '-2 ...' - Sets the second text line of the internal buffer. (e.g. /b sio -2 This is text.) * '-3 ...' - Sets the third text line of the internal buffer. (e.g. /b sio -3 This is text.) * '-4 ...' - Sets the fourth text line of the internal buffer. (e.g. /b sio -4 This is text.) * '-clear' - Clears the internal buffer by setting all lines to an empty string. (Alias: -c) * '-multiple off' - Enables or disables the ranged mode. With ranged mode enabled all sings in a box (with x=z=2*brushSize+1 and y=2*voxelHeight+1) will be set. Keep in mind that the maximum length of a sign line is 15. Extrude Brush * /b ex: The extrude brush will pull or push blocks in a cylinder shape, using a disk-face as a base. The height it copies to is based on your /vh , the radius of the disk-face base is based on /b # and the blocks that are extruded are based on your /vl settings. Clicking with the arrow will "push" inwards, clicking with the gunpowder will "pull" outwards, relative to the face clicked. * /b ex true: Uses a true disk for extruding. * /b ex false: Turns off the true disk (default). * /vl: Determines which block types get extruded. Example /b ex /vh 5 /b 10 /vl 1 5 *left click with gunpowder* This would extrude all stone and wood blocks in a 10 block disk radius outward, relative to the face clicked. Snow cone brush /b snow: Great for making snowy mountain tops. This brush only works with the gun powder and you need to click a block of snow for it to generate. Brushes and Features in Development *Note: Some Brushes not included in current packages of VoxelSniper. Coast creation Brush * /b coast eccnumber nbnumber signumber strnumber: This brush is used for generating a coast line. The default parameters are ecc0.75 nb5 sg0.5 str10 . * ecc#: Eccentricity is how far out the random distortions of your brush can be generated. Units are multiples of the brush size. If you want to ensure overlap, use eccentricity less than 0.5. * nb#: How many 'blobs' your distorted brush will have. The more blobs you have will result in a smoother, more circular end shape. * sig#: Sets the hardness of the sigmoid curve. The parameter must be between 0 and 1. The closer to 0, you will have more sudden cliffs, while the closer to 1 it will be more gentle. * str#: Number of blocks that will be attempted to be scraped off the terrain at the center of the brush. Flatten Brush * /b f: The flatten brush uses a cylinder to flatten everything inside the selected range. With this brush, you use /vh to determine how high the cylinder is and the brush size determines the radius. * /b f f#: This sets the brush falloff. The range of this argument must be between 0-1. This is set to 0.5 by default. * /b f s#: This sets the brush falloff smoothness. This must also be between 0 and 1. By default, it is set to 0.5 Spline Brush * /b sp: This brush is used to create a spline. You can use either end points or control points to create your spline. To select these points, use the Gunpowder to select blocks, and use the arrow to remove them. * /b sp ss: Enable endpoint selection mode for desired curve. * /b sp sc: Enable control point selection mode for desired curve. * /b sp clear: Clear out the curve selection. * /b sp ren: Render curve from control points. Video Tutorials Here are the official VoxelSniper tutorials, produced by Well Starbursts. Some videos cover general usage of different brushes, while others apply the tools to actual builds in game. Reference because I dont want to embed the videos due to laziness. http://web.archive.org/web/20131223173324/http://www.voxelwiki.com/minecraft/VoxelSniper Beginner Tutorials Intermediate Tutorials Applied Tutorials Category:Browse